<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Can't Be Happening(Sequel)(Zero X Reader X Kaname X Diabolik Lovers) by VampireKnightQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801136">This Can't Be Happening(Sequel)(Zero X Reader X Kaname X Diabolik Lovers)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireKnightQueen/pseuds/VampireKnightQueen'>VampireKnightQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Diabolik Lovers, Vampire Knight (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireKnightQueen/pseuds/VampireKnightQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/n) (L/n) went though a magic door leading her into the Diabolik Lovers World, and she became (Y/n) Komori. Will she'll be able to survive though this alone or will she have help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kiryuu Zero/Reader, Kuran Kaname/Reader, Sakamaki Ayato/Reader, Sakamaki Kanato/Reader, Sakamaki Reiji/Reader, Sakamaki Shuu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up outside a big mansion. Where the hell am I? I see a suitcase right beside me. I read the tag and gasps (Y/n) Komori. That's not my name, well the (Y/n) part, yes, but that's not my last name. I decide to get up and knock on the door of the mansion, but I didn't get any answer. I decide to go in, when the door opened by itself. 'This looks like thing that happened in Diabolik Lovers, but that's impossible.' I thought to myself. I walked in and saw a red head laying on the couch asleep. Now that's just rude, I know you heard the door opening and me knocking and you didn't answer it. I growled. Rude Bastard. I walk up to him to get a better look at him, only to see that it's Ayato Sakamaki. I gasped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walk closer to him. How should I wake him, flying pan, poking him, or should I slap him awake. Flying pan. I bring out my flying pan, and slam it down hard on his face. He shots up, groaning in pain. I hide it as fast as I could. "What the hell? Who dare hits Yours Truly?" He demanded. I would. I faked confusion "Huh? What are you talking about, no one hit you" I lied. It seems that my lie worked, cause it put him in deep thought. "Who are you?" I hear a deep voice ask. Great, Pigeon is here. I thought annoyed and bored. I smirked. "I'm (Y/n)" He sighed."Your surname?" He asked? "Oh, it's none of your business" I could see he was getting very annoyed. Hehe I love pissing people off. "Just come with me" He walked off. I followed, knowing I got nothing else to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He took me to a room, that looks to be a living room(without a TV). I sighed, knowing what's going to happen. I set down on the couch. "Mmmhm who is this?" I turn my head to see the perverted one(Laito) stand upstairs. I moved to my right, knowing he's going to lick my cheek. He stops mid-lick when he realized that I moved. He giggles. "Shes fast" He smiled creepily. I gave him a disgusted look. I move my hand to stop the creepy child from licking my ear. He seems shocked at first, but he get over it in a second. "Hey! How dare you try to taste what's mine!" The red-headed brat yell. I can't believe I use to have a crush on him, now he seems annoying. "I'm not yours, asshole!" I glare at him. He growls. "You do belong to Yours Truly, and you are gonna do what I say!" He glares back. His glare is nothing to Zero's glare. I hear a bang from my left knowing who it is, I sighed. "Stop calling yourself that!" Subaru shouted out at Ayato. They glare at each other. I sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know what, I think I should go. It seems I got the wrong house. I am very sorry for waking you but I'll be on my way" I say nicely. I get up and walk to the door. 'Maybe if I do this I won't get bit' I thought. "Wait, it would be rude to just leave without an answer" I roll my eyes in my head. "Yes, but it would be kidnapping if you won't let me leave when I want to" I raise a brow. He glares at me for a second, then goes back to being well mannered. I smirked. "Still, Miss (Y/n). Please stay, we might know which house you post to stay in." Ugh, I can't say no, or they think something is up. Dammit! I put on a fake smile. "Okay as you wish" I continue to stand there away from the untamed vampires. "What are names?" I asked, already knowing.</p><p>～Time Skip to when they get through their names～</p><p>"Wait a second, are you the one he talked about?" Shu lazily questioned. I gave him a blank look. "He said a girl will come to be our bride" He looks at me lazily. I try my best not flip him off.</p><p>"So Pancake here is our new bride" Ayato asked. "He just said that, he's not very bright is he? Wait a second, did you just call me Pancake?!!" I growled out. "Hey! I am smart and yes I did, you as flat as a pancake" He replied. I was so pissed, I punched the bastard hard. He fell down. "Call me that again and I'll kill you!" I glare hard at him. He had blood coming out of his nose. He got up, pissed. "How dare you hit Yours Truly!" He yelled out. "Oh, well Yours Truly can go fuck himself!" I shouted back at him. "Stop! Ayato go calm down!" Reiji stopped us from killing each other. I smirked thinking I won. "You! You are not aloud to leave this mansion without one of us and if you do, we will kill you" I raise a brow. "We're Vampires" I yawned, bored. "Okay, whatever. Where is my room, I'm tired?" I asked, not caring their vampires. "What? Why aren't you scared or running away?" Reiji questioned. "Cause I'm not scared you" I calmly stated then left looking for my room on my own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I found my room, but it's pink. Ugh, I'll have to change the color later. I sighed as I laid down on my new bed. I hear a knock on my door. I got up and answered it. "What?" I asked. "Miss. Komori, here is your uniform. We leave for school in an hour. Good day" Reiji explain then left. I shut the door and looked at the uniform. "If they think I'm going to wear a skirt, they have another thing coming," I said to myself. I got dress into the uniform expect I weared some dark blue jeans instead of the skirt. I walk downstairs to see everyone ready. "Miss. Komori, what are you wearing" Reiji asked angrily. I smirked. "My uniform, oh you mean the jeans. I'm sorry but I don't wear skirts" I smiled evilly. He sighed, but didn't say anything else about it. "Lets go" We got in the limo, drive off. "Here" Reiji threw me some cranberry juice. I rolled my eyes and drink it. When we got to school, there was fangirls all around the limo. 'Oh god' I groaned. I got of the limo and began to hear them talk about me. 'Who that' 'She look like a slut' 'What a bitch' I rolled my eyes, and went into the school after getting my class list from Reiji. 'They think I'll go to class. Haha. Funny.' I thought to myself. I feel someone grab me and pulled me into a room. I look to see it's Ayato. Great he's going to bite me. dammit. "What?" I raised a brow. "I want you to make me Takoyaki" He demanded. I glared at him. "I don't know how to make Takoyaki" I yelled out. He smirked. Uh-Oh. "Then give me your blood, I want to be the first to have it." I glared harder. "First off, hell no. Second off, you would not be the first to have it" He looked very angry after I said that. "Who was it? Shu? Laito?" He demanded angrily. "No, a friend of mine from a where I came from," I answered without thinking. "You knew about vampire before you meet us?!" He yelled out. I raised a brow. He growled out. He was so pissed, he bit me. Everything went dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up later, confused. "What the hell?" I say to myself. "Oh, your awake now" I hear a voice. 'Don't be Laito or Ayato, don't be Laito or Ayato' mentally pled. I look up. "Dammit." I see Ayato and Laito smirking at me. "You better wipe that smirk off your faces, bitch" I glare them. Laito laughs. "Oh really, and what will you do." I evilly grin. I could almost see fear in their eye for a second, but the minute it was there it was gone. The next thing they knew they were being thrown out of my room. "And stay out!" I slam my door shut. I walk to my bed, wondering hows everyone in my world doing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-After (Y/n) went though the door-</p><p>Zero's POV</p><p>I went and check her bedroom, but she wasn't there. Next, I check the basement, no sign of her. I then went to the attic, to see a red door disappearing. I stayed there shoked , for about an hour. Then I ran to Headmaster Cross house(Aka my house). I slam open the front door. "Cross!" I yell out for him. He comes ranning down the stairs. "What?" He asked worriedly. "I found a red door in (Y/n) attic. I think she went in it, but it disapeared." He gasped. "We must tell Kaname" I groaned. 'Ugh why that asshole'</p><p>-Time Skip by...Well cause I feel like it-</p><p>"Ok thank you for telling me this I think I know where she is." Kaname said, looking thinking. "Well, where is she?" I demanded. "It seems like she in a different world, but I happened to have a red door that goes to where she is. The only thing is it doesn't open intell Saturday at 11:00 pm, and sense it's Thursday. Well will have to wait." Kaname said, looking down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/n)'s POV</p><p>I was walking around the mansion, never really getting a good look at it before. I found myself outside before I know it. I looked around to see someone has taking good care of the white roses here. I bent down to smell the flowers, but was stopped when I heard a angry voice. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!" I turn around to see Subaru glaring at me. 'Shit. I forgot Subaru does like anyone messing with his flowers.' I thought. "Um... Smelling some flowers?" He continues to stare at me angrily. I grow bored. I stand up and start to walk away. "Tch fine. Whatever. I'll go" He grabs my shoulder before I can get to far. I look up to see him looking away, blushing. "B-Baka, you can stay." I smiled. "Thank you Subaru" He looked back at me. "Idiot, you didn't let me finish. Give me your blood in return." My smile drop, I go wide eyed. "W-What, Hell no!" I blush a little. I didn't have time to relies what was happening intell it was to late. Subaru grabbed me biten down hard at my neck. 'Bastard!' I thought. I pulled all my might but he wouldn't let go. I started to fell faint, then everything went dark.</p><p>-Time Skip-</p><p>I woke up later, with a headache. I went to my bathroom and took a shower. I got out of the bathroom clothed and ready. I hear a knock on my door, already knowing who it is, I told them to come in. Reiji walks in, look weirdly. "Is there something you need Reiji?" I asked questioningly. "Yes, It seems you have a visitor. Two in fact." Hmm. I walked to the living room after saying thank you to Reiji. When I got there I gasped at who I saw.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stare at them, for what seems like an hour. "What the hell took you so long!" I yelled. The people standing in front of me, is Zero and Kaname. "Sooo sorry (Y/n) for taking so long" Zero said with sarcasm. I rolled my eyes. "You try staying here with one full of himself asshole, a pervert, a stuck-up bitch, a bipolar child, a tsundere cutie, I mean a tsundere with mommy issues, and lazy-ass blonde." I yell out. "Well that's not very nice Bitch-Chan" a voice called out. Then out of no where I feel arms wrapped around me. My eyes widen. I gasp and kicked him where the sun dis not shine. He let go of me, and went down to hold his baby maker. I smirked. "What did I say about calling me that Pervert-San" He groaned. I kicked him in the shin. "Stupid pureblood vampires" I huffed. Zero smirked at that. Kaname just sighed. "Miss (Y/n), that is not how a lady should act" Reiji comes out of no where. I rolled my eyes. "Who are you two anyway" Reiji asked. "Oh, I am Kaname Kuran, and this is Zero Kiryu. We're to take (Y/n) back home" Kaname answered. Reiji glared at them. "I'm sorry but Miss (Y/n) is staying with us. She is to be one of our brides" Kaname growled quietly. 'It seem if I'm to bring her back, I'm going to have to change her, they might not want her then' Kaname thought. "Hey! I never agreed to that!" I said annoyed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hear a scoff, from behind me. "God dammit" I muttered. "You are not taking what belongs to Yours Truly!" Ayato yells out from behind me. I groaned. "How many times do I have to say this. I Don't belong to ANYONE!" Ayato just rolled his eyes, ignoring me. "And stop calling yourself that, it makes you look like an idiot" I mutter the last part. Ayato glares at me. "Kaname when do we leave?" I ask excited to leave. He sighed. "I'm afraid, we can't leave for another 2 to 3 months." I frown. "Fucking hell!" I yell out angryly. Reiji glares at me for my choice of words.</p><p>Time Skip</p><p>I sighed, laying on my bed. I hear a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I called out. "It's me" I hear Zero's voice. "Come in" He came in, shouting the door behind him. "(Y/n) did they do anything to you?" I looked away and sighed. "I got bitten." I muttered disappointed. I looked over at Zero. He looked pissed. "Who (Y/n)! Which bastard bit you!" He demanded. I look down. "Zero, they might be purebloods but they can't turn me unless I have their blood." I try to explan. "They purebloods!" Zero yelled. My eyes widen. "Zero, please calm down" I say in a calming voice. Zero calms down a little. "Who (Y/n)?" Zero plead. I sighed. "Ayato" Looking down. "Please don't do anything, your regret Zero" I say watching him run out looking for egotistical red head. I sighed for what seems like fiftieth time today and went after him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I finally caught up with Zero. "Zero! Stop before you do something stupid!" I pant out. I look at Zero and see him glaring angrily at Ayato. I sigh. "You bit her!" Zero yell out at him. Ayato just rolled his eyes and glared right back annoyed. "She's mine and I get to do whatever I want with her. I going to be her first everything!" The idiot redhead yelled back. I could feel eye twitch at them(mostly Ayato). I stepped in between them, glaring at both of them. "It doesn't matter, now stop fighting before I beat your heads in!" I look at them both with angry. We sat in silence for second until Ayato spoke up. "You can't tell me what to do!" I walked over to him and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "Shut. The. Hell. UP! Ayato you need to learn that world doesn't revolve around you" I glare at him with the most hate I have ever given someone. I think for a second I saw a little fear in Ayato's eyes. I put him down. "Get out." Ayato teleported away. I look at Zero and calmed down a little. "Zero, you should know I can take care of myself." I put a hand on his shoulder. "I know, I'm sorry. It's just that I care about you and I don't want anything to happen to you" I sighed. "I know, and I love that you care about me. It makes me happy." I looked at Zero's lips. Zero looked at mine. We slowly lean in...  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Zero and I leaned in, we stop when we hear "(Y/n)" I hear from another room. I sighed. 'Damnit so close'. I said goodbye to Zero and left to see what Kaname wanted.</p><p>I knocked on Kaname's door. I went in after I got the all clear from him. "What. Kaname." I asked, a little annoyed that he intervene in my secret kissing time with Zero seemed to ignored my annoyed tone. "There is something I would like to tell you." Kaname was coming closer to me as he was saying this. I raised a eyebrow for him to continue. </p><p>"You wasn't born human..." He finally reached me, looking me in the eye. "And I would like to turn you back to what you were...a pureblood vampire." I sighed. "Fine, lets get this shit over with" Kaname looked confused for second but got over it.</p><p>"We might want to hurry Zero gonna try to kick your ass if he sees you trying to do this, but then again he's going to either way so..." He sighed and moved your hair out of the way (thats if your hair is long) licked a spot on your neck then bit down. I gasped a little in pain. 'This pain is so annoying' I thought. After awhile I blacked out after seeing Zero busting in angry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up with a gasp. I look around. 'I'm in my room, what happened?' I go wide eyed. 'I'm a Pureblood Vampire! Hmm, I wonder if I can go kickass missions now!' I smirked thinking this. I jumped hearing someones voice.</p><p>"Tch, idiot."</p><p>I look and see Ayato looking annoyed but pissed. "How dare you not tell Ore-Sama that you were a Pureblood Vampire!" I rolled my eyes. "I do whatever the fuck I want. Plus, I didn't know I was(Yes you did). Moron..." I got up from my bed. "And like it matters, My brother and I, and Zero well be leaving soon, so you won'tbe having to deal with me that much longer." Ayato looked down. "What if I don't want you to leave..." He mumbled. I look at him for second. "What?" He blushes. "Nothing! I'm thirsty so give me your blood now!" I sighed. "I can't, Ayato" He growls. "Why the hell not!!" I walked to him. "It is forbidden to drink from a Pureblood, if you do it's treason, meaning death." He smirked. "They won't kill me if a pureblood as well, right?" I rolled my eyes. "We are different breed of vampires, they won't spare you." His eyes widen. "Well shit..." I was about to talk more but was interrupted by someone running in.</p><p>"(Y/n), your friend is trying to kill your other friend!" Laito yelled, looking serious. I gasp, running out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked in to the living room to see everthing, and I mean everything was destroyed. Zero and Kaname was fighting, mostly Zero. </p><p>"What the hell!" I yelled, accidentally breaking the windows around us. I grabbed both of them by the ear. "You are both idiots, I can't believe I have to deal with you two. Ugh." I groaned.</p><p>"He bit you!" Zero shouted. I gave a WTF face. "I don't fucking care!" I yell out, slapping the back of his head. He let out a sign of pain.</p><p>"And Kaname! What do you have to say for yourself!" I glare at him. "(Y/n).....He started it." Kaname stated. Zero growls. "FUCK YOU!" Zero glared at him(so much hate going on). I rolled my eyes. 'These morons' I thought with annoyance.</p><p>"Both of you go to a different room I'll deal with you separately. Got it?" I pointed at different rooms for them. They groaned. "GOT IT!!" I growled. They both said 'Fine' and went into different rooms. I sighed.</p><p>"Idiots"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was standing in front of the room Zero has been saying in. I sighed. I knocked. I heard Zero growl and said to come in.  I walked in, to see Zero pouting. I giggled. He turned to me. "Why did you let him bite you?" Zero asked annoyed. I looked down. "Zero, you don't understand. He is my brother." I say quietly. Zero gasps and glares at me. "Your related to that thing ?" He growled. I sighed. "Yes, I am, but, I didn't know. So, stop acting like that." I yelled slapping the back of his head. I rolled my eyes, as he rubbed his sore head. "Then why aren't you angry at him for lying?" Zero asked. "Because I understand his reasoning, I probably wouldn't done it that way, but still." I respond calmly. Zero growls and punches a wall (wow very Subaru of you😜). "That still should make angry, you mad at everything else, but not this! What is wrong with you!" Zero yells out...punching a few more walls. I can feel my eye twitch. I grabbed him by the ear. "Shut up! I know the details of this, you don't. It's me, it happened to. So, butt out!" I released his ear. "I can't believe I liked you." I sighed. Zero eyes widen. "You liked me...." I groaned. "I thought it was obvious? Yes, I liked you." I spoke, sitting down on his bed. 'I still like you, maybe even love you...' I thought with a small blush on my face. Zero smiled. "I like you too..." I blush harder. I choked a little. "You do?" Zero nodded. I looked away. 'I'm acting like an idiot, stop it' I mentally slap myself. I stand up and kissed him.....on the cheek. What? I'm nervous, but don't tell him that. I ran out the room after that. Now on to Kaname's room. 'Yeah' I thought sarcastically.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Thank you MrsMaknaeKookie for the suggestions!😄</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Talking to Kaname came easy to me, but don't get me wrong he is frustrating and pisses me the fuck off, but what can you do. He's family now. So as months go by I started think something has been going on between the Sakamaki brothers. They just seem....off. Kaname says we be leaving in a days, I hope that goes by quickly.</p><p>It's the day before we leave, and Sakamaki has still be acting stand off. The thing is, it's only a around me. Why could that be? Like the other day with Shu, he actually got up and help me. It was taking out the trash, but still, it was weird. That's not all, Ayato and Kanato has been fighting a lot. I can't figure out what they are fighting about. They teleport away, when I ask. Weird.</p><p>It is the day, we are leaving today. They been acting weirder, I walked pass Reiji's room and I heard a lot of voices, is all the brothers in there talking about something. Anyways, Kaname says I should just ignore it, but I can't stop thinking about it. Like, what is so important they all talk to each other. Huh, weird.</p><p>I sighed as I finished writing. I started keeping a dairy to remember what has been happening. I forgot about it until a few months ago. Just as I closed the book, Reiji came up to me. "Is there something that you have to say before we leave though the door?" I raised a brow. "Ms. (Y/n) we would like to go with you. We would want to see what it's like over in your world." I thought about it for minute. "I don't see a problem with that, but you have to watch the triplets. I don't want them running wild." I looked at them. Ayato looked bored. Kanato was talking to teddy. Laito was...making a list? Of what, I don't know, but knowing him it is something to do with women. I sighed. He touches my friends, I will kill him. The door appears. Zero is immediately walking though it. I roll my eyes. Then I follow after everyone else. The door closing behind me.</p><p>I looked around. I smiled and sat on the floor, screaming. "I'm home, bitches!" I then kissed the for a bunch of times, while the others looked at me weirdly. I turn to look at them. "What?" I say stupidly. "(Y/n) you haven't been here for months, wouldn't the floor be dusty?" Kaname say calmly. My eyes widen. I started spitting out the dust, but stop to relies something. "Um, this taste like I just cleaned it. I cleaned my house right before I got here. I don't think any time has gone by since we left, maybe they are on a different time paradox" I questioned. Kaname seemed to think the same thing. "Let's discuss this more later on, we have to figure out where the Sakamaki is going to stay." I thought about it. "Well, I have five bedrooms, they can stay here but one of them will have to stay in my room with me." I suggested. Zero immediately yelled out. "No way, I'm letting one of them sleep with you." I giggled a little, thinking dirty for second. "See, you even thinking dirty thoughts already!" I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, drama queen. It'll be fine, I know how to defend myself. I won't let anyone touch me...unless I want them to" I say the last bit quietly. Zero screams in frustration and runs off. I shrugged. I walk up to the Sakamaki's. "I have five bedrooms, meaning one of you are bunking with me. Who is it going to be?" I asked with a smile. The second I said that I get bombarded with them yelling 'me'. They looked at each other and started fighting. I sighed, hitting all of them at the back of their heads. "Time to draw straws. Each of you get one, except Laito. I feel I might get sexually harassed in my sleep, if you sleep in the same room as me." I pull out the straws. They each pull out one. Ayato draws a small one. I laughed. "I think the straw is telling you something, Ayato~" I smirked as he glared at me. Kanato, Reiji, and Subaru got medium size straws, so that means..."Huh, it looks like Shu gets to be bunking with me" I smiled. 'Hopefully he be to lazy to do anything'. "I'll make arrangements for you guys to start school on Monday. I will not be able to go, I think am still suspended." I looked away. Just then I received a text. I looked and saw it was from Onawa(your best friend). It said 'guess what I did, ' I sighed, knowing her it'll be bad. 'What?' I asked. 'I might of have convince the principal to allow you to go back to school'. I gasped. 'omg, ty, ty. I can go back and rule the whole damn school again. Hell yeah! BTW I'll be bringing some friends with me who are new to the city, so treat them nice. You probably won't be sexually attracted to them, cause you apparently like a certain type of person😉' I texted back. She replied back immediately. 'Oh, how many is coming and are you sleeping with one of them?😜😈' I rolled my eyes. 'No I'm sleeping with none of them. You bitch.😂 Oh, and there is six of them. I gtg ttyl bye!' I stopped talking to her and decided to show the Sakamaki's around my house. I sigh. I hope things will turn out okay...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Thank you MrsMaknaeKookie for the help!😄</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I flopped onto my bed, tired. I close my eyes. I feel something next to me. I turned and opened my eyes to see Shu. "What are you doing on my bed?" I asked annoyed. "Sleeping..." he mumbled. I pushed him off my bed. "Not on my bed!" I yelled out. He just teleported back. I groaned. "Fine. What do you want?" I ask, rolling my eyes. "I want you to tell me about this world. How is it differs from ours?" Shu asked, looking at me with one eye open. I sighed. "What do you want to know?" I raised a brow. "Were there always vampires in this world?" I thought for moment. "No, there wasn't. I'm not even from this world, but I grow up here so I decided to stay here where my family and friends are." I responded. "Is the humans here taste as good as the ones in our world?" I felt my eye twitch. I slapped the back of his head. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! IS THAT ALL CAN THINK ABOUT RIGHT NOW!!" Shu just stares at me calmly. "So, is that a yes or...?" I pushed him off the bed again, and which he just teleported back on. I groaned. "They taste the same, dumbass." I pouted. I look over at him and see him smirking. 'That bitch'. I pouted more. "What about the vampires here?" I looked confused on what he meant, but before I could respond he bit me. "Ah! What the fuckle!" He stopped for second. "Fuckle?" He laughed a little. I stock my tongue at him. I kicked him and ran away.</p><p>~Time Skip~</p><p>I walk back to my room, hoping Shu is gone. I walk in and look around. No one is here. I sigh in relief. Right as I try to sit down on my bed, Shu pops out of nowhere. "BOO!" I screamed and punched him in the face. He groaned in pain. "DON'T SCARE ME!!" I yell out in angry. He laughs. "Haha; but seriously, my brothers and I have a question about something that I don't think is in our world" I looked confused. "What is it?" I asked. "Follow me." He grabs my hand and teleported us to living room. He lead me to.....the TV? What the hell? "We don't know what that is. What is this strange black box?" He asked puzzled. I busted out laughing. "Oh my god, you don't know what a TV is? HAHAHA!!! That is the funniest shit I have ever heard!" I continue to laugh, as Shu is still confused of what it could be. I calm down. "Sorry, you was saying?" I sat down on my couch. "Like I said, we have seen a 'TV', as you put it" Shu say seriously. I look down in shame. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were joking. A TV is a source of entertainment. It also let's us know what is going on in the world. For example, someone robbed Walmart....they stole a condom. It was funny, but it still is stealing." I explained as best as I could. I turned the TV on. Anime was on. I blushed, when Diabolik Lovers was on. I quickly change it to Disney and put on Raven's Home. "What was that?" I looked away. "What was what?" I asked, acting like I don't know what he was talking about. "Go back! It looked like us!" He tried to get the remote. I panicked and knocked him out with my powers. "Uh oh, I'll take the memory of him ever seeing Diabolik Lovers. He'll remember the TV but not what he saw on the first channel" I did what I said I was going to do. I left him up. "Oh god damn, you fucking heavy as hell!" I teleported to my room and sat him on my bed. I sighed. "Well, shit. What am I supposed to do know!?" I looked around and just decided to just watch TV.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Thank you MrsMaknaeKookie for the help!😄</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I woke up to Shu laying on me. I sighed, annoyed. I push him off me and the bed. I get up and went to the bathroom to get ready, once finished. I left, leaving Shu on the floor, still asleep. I decided just to text Reiji to handle that shit. I bought them phone's earlier, and they seem to get it ok. I went to the kitchen and ate my breakfast. I yawned, then yelled out. "GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE! WE HAVE SCHOOL!" I can hear a few groans. Yup, they're up.</p><p>~Time Skip~</p><p>We arrived at school barely on time. Lazy bums. I get to my locker, and get out all I need. You know, whoopee cushions, silly string, water guns and thumbtacks. The necessities. I put them in my bag and walked to my first class. I looked around and saw I had Shu and Reiji in this class. I smirked. I go to my teacher's chair and started my plan. I put the thumbtacks on the back of the chair, put the whoopee cushion on his chair. I also hooked up a silly string can and water gun so when he sits down, he gets hit with them both. I'm an evil genius. I go to my seat just in time, my math teacher walks in. I smirked. The entire time I hooked that up, Shu and Reiji was watching me with the most funnest WTF face. I paused, then it happened. Everyone in the class was laughing a side from Shu and Reiji, Reiji was shocked and disappointed, while Shu was just shocked. I laughed. My teacher was very much pissed. "Who did it!" he screamed out of angry. Everyone was quiet. I smirked, no one was gonna telling on me. Well, I thought. "It was Ms. (L/N)." I hear Reiji say. I gasped. That bitch. I glare at him. "Ms. (L/N) detention for two weeks!" I gasped. "Hey! What did I do to deserve this! It's not my fault you are so fucking extra!" I protested. "It ain't my fault you have to go home every night to wife who's disappointed at how you live your life and how she could be fucking someone who can actually get her an orgasm! She is probably fucking the delivery man right now while dealing with just one messed up kid. Probably getting pregnant because she can't with you! So run home to your useless life, bitch!" I stared at him the entire time. Everyone in the room was wide eyed. Shu and Reiji was like 'What did I get in to'. For a second I thought I went to far. For a second, until my classmates started going 'oooooohhhhhh'. My teacher started crying. "It's true! How can I live with my worthless life! I can't even please a woman!" He continued to cry. "Just go! All of you! Your all dismissed!" He ran out the classroom. And just to put sait in the wound. "SO DO I STILL HAVE DETENTION!?" I yelled for my teacher to hear. I can hear him cry even louder. I laughed. I'm such a sadistic bitch! I looked Shu and Reiji as they come over. "What in world is wrong with you?" Reiji asked stunned. I Shrugged. "My parents asked the same thing, haha!" I got my phone out and started playing 'Sexy and I Know It'. I started do my victory dance. </p><p> </p><p>I then dabbed and moon walked away.</p><p>~Time Skip~</p><p>It was lunch time and I was talking with Onawa about after school clubs. She is in the drama club, for obvious reasons. She is a drama queen. "Sorry, (Y/N) I have to go to a club meeting. I'll see you in PE!" She ran off, leaving me lonely. "Ugh" I groaned out of boredom. I hear footsteps coming my way, I looked and the Sakamaki coming over. Laito was the first one to speak. "~So who was cutie you were talking to?~ Fufu~" I glared at him. "You touch her or talk to her or even look or think about her and I'll cut your dick off and shove it down your throat and all your taste is your own dick (which is probably covered in STDs). So don't even try." I threatened. It was silent for few minutes. Reiji was the one to break it. "Ms. (Y/N), what you did in that classroom was disrespectful and rude." I pretended I didn't know what he was talking about. Ayato heard him, and asked "What did you do?". "Nothing!" I pouted, looking away. "She made her teacher have mental and emotional breakdown!" I look away, sheepish. "Well he was being grandma!" I objected. Ayato busted out laughing. "You need to be punished!" Reiji glared at me. I stick my tongue out at him. "Oh, what are you going to do? Whip me? Poison me? You need to be more creative, Popsicle!" Reiji eye twitched. "Popsicle!?" I smirked. "Yeah you know, cold and always has a stick up there ass". He growled and glared at me hard. I was actually getting kinda of scared(not that I'll admit that), but I ignored him."You need to stop be an attention whore, trying to get as many faces on you as possible!" I gasped. "Well guess what? I bet the reason your mom like Shu more is cause you are such a arse!" I yelled back. Everyone goes quite. Reiji stands up, glaring at me. I go wide eyed. Oh shit. I got up and ran. It made me remember when Shorty from Scary Movie, said 'Run bitch, Run!'. I went into a empty classroom. I pant. That is way too much exercise for one day. I waited 10 minutes. I looked out the window that's on the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Thank you MrsMaknaeKookie for the help!😄</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I decided to take a shower to wake myself up. So here I was, singing in the shower. Well, I was, until I heard a sound outside my shower. "WHO EVER THE FUCK THAT IS HAS TWO SECONDS TO GET OUT OR I'M GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" I yell out to whoever is in here. "~Why are you so mean? Feisty-Chan~" I hear Laito reply. I groaned. I move the shower curtain a little bit to show my head. "I keep a knife in this shower, I ain't afraid to stab a bitch." I say calmly, looking at him straight in the eyes. "~Oh you wouldn't hurt me, your too timid~" I grabbed my knife, showed it to him. "GET OUT ASSHOLE!" I started swing it. The reason I have a knife in the shower is for when this happens. I'm not a psycho, just...cautious.</p><p>~Time Skip~</p><p>I walking to my classroom, luckily it's language and not math. I don't think my math teacher can handle me right now. I go to my seat. I turn to see the triplets are also in this class. Well fuck me. Don't really. Maybe if I ignore them, they won't see me, but luck was not on my side. Laito saw me. Fucking Asstits. He walked up to me with the two. "~Feisty-Chan! Ain't you looking cute today." I flipped him off. "Fuck off hentai!" He, off course, smirked. "~Ooh join me!~" he lick his lips, putting his hands on me. I make a disgusted face. I slapped him upside his head, screaming out. "Hell no! You fucking pervert!" I continue to hit him. Ayato finally speaks up. "Don't touch Yours Truly property!" Ayato grabbed me. I groaned annoyed. Laito started pull me back."~I saw her first~" I can feel my eyes twitch. To make it worse, Kanato joined. "Nee, Teddy wants your attention too!" I growled. I pushed all three back. "Leave me alone assholes, you were about to pull my arms off!" Just then the teacher walked in. Yes, freedom!</p><p>After class I raced to the gym for PE, and to hopefully get away from small dick and his smaller dick brothers. I made it there right before the bell went off. I sat down on the bench. I sighed knowing Onawa won't be here cause she is sick. I hear the door open to the gym, and in walked in all the brothers. Oh lord have mercy on these dickheads. Right behind them was the coach. "Today we will be playing basketball, but only 1 on 1. I'll pick our best to go against each other, Ayato Sakamaki." Of cause, he smirked. He got up and walk up to the coach. He was smirking until the coach said. "(Y/N) (L/N)!" I got up smirking, I walked up to Ayato and whispered to him. "Ahh is Ayato scared to lose to a girl, or should I say me~" Ayato glared at me. "There is no way I'm losing to you!" I laughed. Yeah, right. We started the game. I decided to let him think he would win then take it from. It was 15-30. I thought now was a good time to show him who he was dealing with. I smirked as I started kicking his ass. What was really funny, was that everyone was cheering for me, even his brothers. He saw that and yelled at them for not cheering for him, but they yelled back to get 'better' and then laughed. I laughed. That's sad. I end up winning by 60-30. I laughed even more.</p><p>After school, I was laying on bed daydreaming about sexy hot anime boys, when Ayato teleported in my room, pissed. "Hey, I was daydreaming about hot anime guys. Why did you interrupted me?" Ayato pushed me against the wall. I smirked. "Kinky" he glare at me. "What?" I whined, annoyed. "How did you beat me, I'm the best at everything!?" I raised a brow. "I bet I'm better at Mario Cart than you" I smirked. Ayato growled at me, hitting near my head. "Hey! It ain't my fault you suck so bad at it!" I think that made him angrier. "I'll show you suck!" I made a disgusted expression, thinking something dirty, but before I can say anything. He. Bit. Me. Motherfucker! Oh wait that's the other one...but anyways, everthing started to go dark. The only thing I said before blacking out completely was, "Fucking bitch".</p><p>~Ayato Pov~</p><p>I sighed as I carry (Y/n) over to her bed. I tucked her into her blanket. I started to think of when I met her. She was irritating, but now, I don't know what I'll do without her. I think I have fallen in love with this idiot, I think I'm not the only one to feel this way about her. I frown at that thought. I looked at her and smiled a little. They have to though me, before they can touch her. I looked at time and saw it was almost dinner time and teleported to the kitchen to see what we're having. That Silver hair bastard was in here cooking. "Oi, what are you cooking?"  He looked over at me with a disgusted expression. "Reman, vampire." The way he said vampire made me think he don't like my species, but he is one as well. Interesting. I smirked. "Big words, for someone who is one." He growled. "Get out!" He threw something at me. I barely missed it. "Okay fine, Subaru~" I could hear Subaru yelling at me across the house. I walked out before he could do anything. Hehe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Thank you MrsMaknaeKookie for the help!😄</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I looked at myself in the mirror as brush my teeth, glaring. I was sick, I was tired. I was sick and tired. They keep biting me and I think it's revenge time. I smirk, thinking of the perfect idea. Pranks. I think I'll start with Laito. I drove to the store to get everything, I need for everyone. I then go to the pet store and bought everything I need in that store. I drove back home, laughing evilly.</p><p>~Time Skip~</p><p>I have everything set up. All I have to do is call Laito in here. "Laito!! I left a surprise on your bed!!" I smirked. I hear him coming. "~Oh is it you, ~fufu~" I hear walk in. I pull on a rope, which dumps a bucket of cockroaches right on him. He screamed. A very manly scream. I fell down, laughing my ass off. I quickly got up and ran away. I could a loud 'I'll kill you for this!!'. I smirked. Shu's turn~.</p><p>I waited for him to fall asleep on his bed, well my bed but still. I started a fake fire, all around the bed. The fake fire, has everything a real fire has, except the after affect. I don't want my room burned down. That's just stupid. I grabbed his headphones, which woke him up. He opened his eyes to see fire all over. He gasped. "Hey Shu~!" He looked over to see me throw his headphones in the fire. I smirked evilly. "YOU! BITCH!" I threw him a fire extinguisher. "Good luck!" And ran out, like a coward. Kanato is next. Lord have mercy on my soul for this.</p><p>I have bought a teddy bear that looks just like his teddy. I grabbed his teddy bear when they was doing a tea party and Naruto run the fuck out of there. I hide his real teddy and hold out the fake. I stopped and faced him. "GIVE ME BACK TEDDY!" Ouch. My ears. I showed him 'teddy' and ripped his head off and burned him. I almost instantly regretted it. He screamed. HE. WAS. PISSED. He looked like he wanted to kill me. He can't, but he will try. Reiji is next.</p><p>I asked Reiji if he could 'teach' me a thing or two about potion making. When he wasn't looking, I started mixing everything. I backed up, to watch the fireworks that's about to happen. Reiji looked over at me hearing bubbling. He gasped. "What did you do, you idiot! You could blow up the whole house!" I know it wouldn't do that, cause I actually was really good science in school. All it will do is blow up and turn everything that is close blue, which so happens to be Reiji. An explosion could be heard from the other side of the house. By the way, I was on that side of the house. I have had already ran out, after seeing Reiji turning blue(which is my new background on my phone). I can hear yelling, from Reiji's room. Well, now you can't try to poison me anymore. I stick out my tongue in the explosions direction. Now, I am on to Subaru.</p><p>I just kept on annoying him. I also burned his rose garden. Well, it's mine that he's been taking care of. I kinda didn't know what else to do to him. He is a sweet tsundere cinnamon roll. I would feel bad. I gave him a kiss on the cheek then ran away after seeing his blush. Ayato is next. Hmm what to do~.</p><p>I walked into Ayato's room, looking around for something. I looked in his bed side dresser and laughed. There was an unopened package of size small condoms and a dildo. What the fuck is this dumbass is into. He is obviously not getting laid, which I already knew. I had a feeling he was still a virgin and it's looking like a was right. Haha. Damn. What an ego bruiser. I just decided to take a picture of this and send this to everyone in school with hash tag #Virgin?. And send. I laughed. I hear laughing all over the house and a very angry 'Fuck You!!!!'. I smirked. Not denying it~. Now on to Zero. What did you think I was just going to do this to the Sakamaki's. Now where is the fun in that~.</p><p>I walked up to Zero. Okay, my plan was to seduce him, then steal his gun and hide it. "~So, Zero. You are looking very handsome~" I smirked. I leaned against him. He blushed. "A-ah s-so?" I smiled getting closer to his face. I wrapped my arms around him. His gun is in his back pocket. I pushed him closer to me. "I-Is there something you want? You are acting w-weird." I hummed. I slowly got it out of his pocket without him noticing. "Yeah, maybe a kiss?" He blushed but closed his eyes waiting for it to happen. It ain't gonna happen, at least not now~. Joking...or am I? I ran away using vampire speed. Zero opened his eyes seeing no one and felt kinda sad. He then felt his pockets. "She stole my gun." He said calmly and then felt around in more pockets. "AND MY FUCKING WALLET!!!" Hehe.</p><p>Now for Kaname, it's going to be hard. He is very hard to trick, but I think I can do it. I put some pea baby food in the toilet, making it seem as though I threw up. I changed into my night clothes. By the way, Shu is already gone, and so is the 'fire'. I grabbed a cup of hot water and put a couple drops on my face and hide it. I put a wet folded up wash cloth on my forehead. I texted Kaname that I was 'sick' and started fake coughing. He come rushing in, concerned. I silently smirked. He grabbed a the thermometer put it in mouth. "Can you get me some hot tea?" I asked in the most realistic sick person voice I could. He nodded, and went to get it. While he was doing that, I quickly put thermometer in the hot water. I waited for a second, then took it out and put it back in my mouth, just in time too. Kaname walked in with my hot tea. He checked the thermometer and gasped. "A hundred and two point seven!(102.7)" He paused for minute. "Wait, if you had a fever, your heart would be beating faster." I go wide eyed. Fuck. I forgot about that. I also forgot we are vampire, so we can hear irregular heart beats. He looks at me, angrily. Ah oh. I got up and ran down the hallway, faster then I think Sonic could ever. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I ran into attic and hid in a old dresser. Please don't find me. Please don't find me. The doors of the dresser got ripped open and there he was standing there. He grabbed me and bit me. "Ow! Fuck! Kaname what the hell!" I start to feel light headed. "Stop! Your hurting me!" I started trying to push him off, but it wasn't working. I'm growing weaker. I gasped and passed out. </p><p>~Kaname's Pov~</p><p>I finished up, on drinking from (Y/n). I didn't really want to hurt her. I just lose control for second cause of how angry I was. I sighed. I pushed a piece of hair behind of her hair. "I love you (Y/n)." I look around. I slowly whispered. "Soon, you will be my beloved wife. Just how our mother and father wanted." I kissed her forehead and took her to her room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Thank you MrsMaknaeKookie for the help!😄</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>~Shu's Pov~</p><p>(A few minutes before Kaname bits (Y/n))</p><p>I yawn, trying to sleep but was rudely woken. I hear (Y/n) running in to the attic, where I was sleeping. I see her go into a very old dresser. Hmm. What is this? I then see that Kaname guy go after her. This is interesting. He ripped open the doors to the dresser and grabbed her. He then bit her. She was slowly losing color. "Ow! Fuck! Kaname what the hell!" I hear her scream out. I was thinking about saving but decided against that, I wanted to see what he'll do. She is about pass out. "Stop! Your hurting me!" She is trying to push him, obviously not having the strength to fight back. She eventually blacked out. He stopped drinking from her and sighed, push a piece of her hair from her face. "I love you(Y/n)" he muttered. I gasped, glaring at him. I quickly ducked, when I saw him looking around. What I heard next shocked me. "Soon, you will be my beloved wife. Just how our mother and father wanted." He whispered softly in her ear. My eyes widen. What. The. Fuck. He kissed her forehead and then took to her bed. I didn't know what to think, but I did know what to say. "Ew" I decided that my brothers should know of what I heard. I teleported to Reiji. "Reiji, I overheard something that you and the others will like to know." I told him seriously. He looked over at me and thought for second. "Okay, I'll get the others. Wait here." He then teleported away to get them. I waited a few minutes. He came back with the others. "Tch, what is soooo important that you had to take me from basketball practice" Ayato lets out annoyed. I sighed. "I saw (Y/n) running away from that Kaname guy. He bit her, but it's what he said after she passed out that shocked me." I looked around at my brothers for their reaction. Then I continued. "He said he loved her and that she is supposed to be his future wife, that their parents wanted that life for them" everyone was angry and shocked, I thought I saw some jealousy going around as well but I might be mistaken. It wasn't long before we started to get in an argument about if we should tell her or not. Most of us think that we shouldn't.</p><p>~(Y/n) Pov~</p><p>I woke up to voices yelling at each other in another room. What the fuck. I'm trying to sleep. I get up and walked over to where the noise is coming from. I open the door and heard, "I don't think it's a good idea to tell (Y/n) this, she'll be pissed." I felt confused. "What do you not what me to know?" I asked glaring at them. Some of them jumped in surprise to see me. "(Y/n) it's nothing, don't worry about it" hmm now I am very interested in this. "Tell. Me. Now. Or you won't live long enough to see your next sun rise." I looked around to see if one of them will break down and tell me. I was about to give up, until one spoke up. I smirked. "Shu overheard your brother say he is in love with you and that your parents wanted you two to marry." Ayato splat out. I growled. "WHAT?!" I ran out of there. I go straight to Kaname, wanting answers. I pushed open his door to his room. "Kaname!" He looked over at me from his desk. "Yes?" I walk up to him and slapped him. He started to bleed from the hit. He sighed. "How did you find out?" He asked calmly. "It doesn't matter how. When was you going to tell me?" I yelled. "I was going to tell you on your 18th birthday(too bad if you not😜), in a couple weeks." I paced around the room. "What if I don't want to merry you or anyone?" He looked kinda sad that statement. "Then the Kuran bloodline will not be as pure and might not exist anymore. We need at least two legitimate heirs. A male and female." I sighed not knowing what to do. "I'm not having sex with you, that's weird." Blushing a little. "Well that kinda of how your supposed to get pregnant." I pout. "I don't like the thought of getting pregnant this early in life." He seemed to think about that. "How about this, later in life. We come back to this. And if your views has changed." I thought about this for awhile and then agreed. "Fine, but don't get too over excited, just in case, it's not the answer you want."  He nodded. I walked out indifferent. I decided just to go lay down and watch tv, later falling asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Thank you MrsMaknaeKookie for the help!😄</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>~(Y/n)~</p><p>~Dreamland~</p><p>I walking down a dark empty hallway. I see though it with my vampire abilities. I reached a door. I went though seeing a bright room. It was not just a bright room, it was a room with no windows. I didn't feel that it was weird, like I been to this room a lot. "(Y/n)?" I hear a voice call out. I look over to the voice, to see a older women. "Mother?" The older women gasped and rushed to me. "(Y/n), you can't run off like that! Now, come. We must go meet up with your father and brother." I nodded, following my 'mother'. We stopped near a grown man and a boy that looks very similar to the man. I ran up and hugged the boy. "Onii-Chan!" The man and woman laughed. "Now, calm down. We need to tell you something." The man said seriously. We looked at him. "(Y/n), you and Kaname will get married when your older. If you want that." I grinned. "Yay! Me and Onii-chan will be together forever!" The boy smiled. "(Y/n), you promise?" I looked at him and nodded excitedly. "Yeah, I promise Onii-chan, we get married and live happily ever after! Like, in those fairy tales you read to me!" They all laughed, happily.</p><p>It's my birthday today, I'm turning 5. My parents think it's a big deal. I sighed. Every sense Onii-san stopped seeing me, I felt like I don't care anymore. I think he was with Yuki, god I hate her. She was an a attention seeking whore. She was my twin, but it doesn't mean I have to like her. Onii-san tried to get us to get along but it just doesn't work. Yuki stays in a another room. They are scared I'll kill her or something. It's okay though, I don't get to see her then. Which is nice. Mother and father shows me attention then her, but I don't ask for it. They just give it me. I think that makes her jealous, so she seeks out Onii-san attention. I don't really care. I was downstairs in the basement(the only place I really can go) eating a piece of cake. I was bored, like always. There's really not much to do down here. My father went upstairs to see what made a huge noise. Mother stayed, saying 'He can handle it, my dear'. I raised a brow at that, but doesn't say anything. I don't really say anything nowadays. I hear the door slam open. Onii-san rushed in, in a panic. "Mother, father is getting attacked!" She gasped. "Kaname, where is he?" I looked at mother, indifferent. Why is mother terrified? "He is an the front, but he has the house surrounded!! You won't be able to get out!" Mother seemed to think for a second, then got it."I read a book once, about a place safe from vampires, there was a spell to that world. It's the only place I feel she'll be safe in." Onii-san nodded."We have to do it quickly." They got it set up, but the crashes got louder. Onii-san looked at me and hugged me. "I will miss you, my love" kissing my forehead, and with that he ran out to help father. I looked at mother with slight confusion. "Mother, what is going on?" She looked at me. "Dear, a man by the name of Rido is after us for revenge. He is mad, that I picked your father, instead of him. He wants you as his bride because he couldn't get me. We mustn't give him you. He is your uncle." I looked annoyed. "Then he should burn in hell" We hear the crashes coming closer. Mother opened the portal. Mother put her hand on my forehead. "(Y/n) you won't remember any of this. I'm turning your human, so you can live in peace. Your father and I won't be here when you waken but please know that your father and I love you. Kaname loves you. One day I hope you be Kaname's wife and make each other happy, have a couple children, who will love like I do. Goodbye my child." A glow started to admit from her hand, then it was lights out. I wrote up later not knowing where I was. Until, I found I nice family that adopted me. For years, I thought they was my real family. I soon grow fake memories, as did they of the first five years of my life. I didn't even know how but they did. It might have been my brain trying to fix itself to the new world. I will never know. I'm still happy with my new family. I did sense a great evil has been vanquish but also a great hero. I was sad, that day not knowing the true reason but it felt like I knew it was something bad. </p><p>~End of the dream~</p><p>I gasped wake. I rubbed my eyes, trying to see if that really happened but I know it did. That was a memory. Something I thought I'd never get. I noticed it is different from animes or mangas flashback. Maybe it was because I was the favorite, so they gave me attention. Hmm. I'll have to talk to Kaname about this. I decided to go walk in garden to get air. I was walking for awhile, but then I sense something off. I sniffed the air. Someone is here. Four people. I sniffed the air again. Wait, it's four vampires. I need to get out of there. I ran towards the house but before I could get there. I was surrounded. They was all around me. "If you are try to kill me. You are gonna have a hard time, Bastards." One laughed. "We are not going to kill you" with that they jumped me. I tried  to fight as many as I can, but sooner or later I'm going lose strength. I panted, blocking a hit, but one of hit me from behind. Fucking cheating assholes. I heard laugher as slowly passed out. I'll have my freaking revenge soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. BTS (Side Story)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>KOOKIE IS SO ADORABLE!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Thank you Nochu_chimcham for the help!😄</p><p>------------------------------------------------------<br/>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I'm gonna go out and say it's mostly on Kookie, cause he is a cute little Kookie Bear!😍😍</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I look into the mailbox again, for the forty-eighth time. I smiled, but it dropped when I saw nothing. I pout. I walked back to the house, but stopped when I heard the mailbox opening. I smiled widely. I rushed to the mailbox. I opened it, to see what I was looking for. I grabbed it and rushed inside. "Kaname!!" I yelled out. He came rushing in. "What is it?" I jumped up and down screaming. "I GOT BTS TICKETS!!!!!!" Kaname tried to calm me down a little. "Who is BTS?". I gasped. "You don't know who BTS is??!! They are one of the best Kpop band ever!!!" Kaname just look confused. I pouted. "So, how did you get the tickets anyway?" I brought out my phone and put up a app. "The BTS app. There was a give away for the winner and her friends or family. I guess that includes you assholes." I say, running around happily. "What makes you think we'll go?" I stopped. I turned to him with the most threatening glare ever. "Cause I'm 17 and can't go by myself and if I can't go, you're all going to regret it..." Kaname stepped back a little. "Fine, we'll go." I smiled. "Will good cause I have backstage passes. I have 9 passes including me. Get ready, tomorrow we are leaving." I say walking away.</p><p>Time skip</p><p>We just got though the line into the concert. The show was about to start. I decided to record everything, so I brought out my phone and started recording. "Tch, this looks stupid." I hear from behind me. I turned and glare at the voice. "Shut the hell up, Ayato. You just upset, cause I took you from your basketball game." He pouts. We all walked to our seats, which is in the front row. I know, what amazing luck. As we was seating down, the show started. I hold up me phone to record it all. I smiled when they all came on stage. I looked at Kookie. He is my favorite. Zero, being the one next to me, looked between Kookie and I and got jealous. "Why are you looking at him like that?" He growled out. "Cause he's adorable." I replied. Zero pouted, but didn't say anything.</p><p>Kookie's POV</p><p>I got on stage with my band mates. We was going to sing 'Idol'. As I got on to the stage, I saw a beautiful girl in the front row. She was looking at me. She had the most brightest (E/C) eyes, I have ever seen. The most beautiful shade of (H/C) ever. I have to meet her after the concert.</p><p>Time Skip</p><p>After the concert, we went back stage. I was talking with Jimin when the girl came back stage. I walked up to her and saw she had friends. "Hi!" I cringe a little at how I sounded. She smiled and said 'hi' back. "Hey are you OK with me recording you?" I was confused until I saw the phone. I nodded. "Yeah, it's fine. What is your name, by the way. You must have the perfect name to match the beauty that goes with it." She blushed and smiled. I hear some growls. I look and see the guys she's with glaring at me. I smirked and winked at them.</p><p>(Y/n) POV</p><p>"Yeah, it's fine. What is your name, by the way. You must have the perfect name to match the beauty that goes with it." I blushed and I smiled. I turned to the other BTS members talking to each other. I look back at Kookie. "My name is (Y/n)." I smiled. "(Y/n), are you the sun? Cause you shine brightly in my eyes." I laughed. "Oh, you so cute!" He smiled. "Well, are you a star, cause I've been wishing for all my life"  I replied back, smirking. "Haha! Well, are you-" "Will you guys stop it, it's annoying. It kinda of disgusting watching two idiots flirt with each other." I gasped. I turned to the voice and what do you know, it's Ayato the asshole. That should be branded. I growled. "Your one to talk throwing yourself at any little thing with big tits. Go suck a dick asshole!" I turn around to Kookie. "Sorry about him, he's special in the head department." He laughed and smiled it off. "It's cool, we all have someone like him in our lives." I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't want him thinking I'm a bitch or something. "If you want we can talk more over text. That is if I can get your number?" I smiled at his sudden shyness. I giggled. "Of cause! Here it's (666-777-6969)!" We exchange numbers. "Kookie, we need to leave soon!" I hear V yell out. We both look towards him and back at each other. "I guess I'll see you later." I smiled. "Yeah, see you soon." We waved goodbye and walked away. I go back to the boys. "I forbid it." Kaname states. I look at him annoyed. "And why so?" We walked to the car/limo. "Cause you'll 17!" I pout. "I'll be 18 in like a week. Leave me alone. I'm an adult. I can date whoever I want." I stick out my tongue. He blocks me from go into the limo. "Then as a adult you can find you'll own way home." He shuts the door. "WHAT! That's not fair! Wait! We can talk about this!" But it was to late, they was gone. I pout. "Ah man..." I walked all the home. Fucking meaning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>